That was definetly not milkshake
by jajajajaplease
Summary: Kuroko never really liked alcohol, it tastes badly and it makes him feel weird. He promised himself he'd never drink, but his friends had other plans for him...Why did Akashi even dragged him to that party?


"No" he said bluntly through his light blue phone.

"Ow! C'mon, Kurokocchi! It'll be fun, don't be a party pooper!

"I've already said no, Kise-kun. I'm not going to that party

"WHY?! Kurokocchi!" But he was suddenly interrupted since his blue-haired friend abruptly ended the phone call.

It'd been like this for days. Insisting, and insisting, and insisting…Why the hell they came out with that idea!? They never threw parties!. And suddenly, a certain purple-hair giant idiot decides to do so. Well it wasn't a proper "party", just his friends hanging out, at the irritating rhythm of music and alcohol, getting completely wasted. And on top, he invited them all, all the idiots…the whole generation of freakin miracles was attending! There was no way he was going, not again.

Kuroko was not into that kind of stuff, he made a vote to never go partying again since the last time Aomine got drunk and puked all over him after confessing he watched an episode of "my little pony" and loved every second of it. He was not going to be through all that shit again, definitely not. Since he was the only one in the group who didn't drink, he ended up having to deal with an unbearable band of wasted idiots acting as if they were five-year olds.

He even knew how they all acted at that humiliating state: Kise got emotional, Aomine kind of angry, Murasakibara just complained about anything, Midorima got kind of…sexual, and Akashi…well, he was a rare case. He just stared blankly into nowhere, calmly, always in posture. In some cases he even shared personal stuff about himself, which Kuroko didn't knew if he after remembered saying. But yeah…that was some shit he was not going to deal with again. Specially Midorima…

He heard the beeping of his phone again, coming from his pocket, pushing him nearer the verge of committing homicide. _'They wouldn't notice if I kill them' _He thought to himself_ 'nobody notices me anyways'_ But the thought suddenly vanished, when he noticed that the one who was calling him was not the annoying blondie or the blue- haired jerk, but the only and marvelous Akashi Seijuurou.

He doubted about picking up. What had he done? Why was he calling him? Akashi's phone calls were never up to something good. It was either an order or a punishment, and that wasn't something Kuroko wanted to hear at the moment. But he had to pick up, it was compulsory. Who knows what could happen if he ignored the red head? Although he now was calmer and almost back to his original self, he still conserved that frightening aura that left everyone at the mercy of his orders. So Kuroko was not going to risk his own life by not attending his phone call… he would need a miracle to survive from that. And, from experience, he learned that miracles weren't all that effective…

"Akashi-kun" He formally said against the phone, curious about the purpose of his former captain.

"Tetsuya" The other responded "I've been informed you are not attending Atsushi's party. Why's that?

Kuroko sighted with frustration. He would have preferred an order or a punishment. He was really getting tired of this, he didn't wanted to live all of that experiences again. Especially not Midorima's. But they continued to insist. Why? Why didn't they just give up? But he was even more questioning about the person addressing him for that matter. Since he knew, Akashi was not a party lover either; he just attended so not to be impolite. So, where was all of this coming from? Kuroko had his doubts.

"Did Kise-kun call you?" He asked annoyed, stating the obvious inside a simple question and trying to avoid going deeper into the conversation.

"Daiki called me. You must go, I don't want to come all the way over from Kyoto not to pass the time with ALL of my comrades." He said incredibly serious, with that authoritative yet mellow voice of his "That includes you"

"I don't want to go"

"Why not?"

"There's going to be alcohol, and I don't want to take care of all of you in that condition again" He answered coldly, trying not to show the mild angriness in his voice.

"If you drank with us, you wouldn't feel left out"

"I'm not drinking"

"Tetsuya…"

"I have already told you, I don't like alcohol. I only tried it once, and it made me feel weird."

"Then just go, stay for a little while, and when everything gets crazy and Midorima starts with the…_you know_, you can leave." He tried to reach a contract, leaving Kuroko without any more excuses "Deal?"

The blue head just sighed.

"Deal" He finally surrendered, accepting the agreement and mentally shaking hands with his rival. "Now please tell the others to stop calling me."

"Alright, alright." He pronounced with victory, savoring the glory of another won argument "Goodbye, Tetsuya. See you at night."

"See you"

He hanged the phone and frowned. That was going to be a long night indeed…

* * *

"Aominecchi! Aominecchi! Kurokocchi is coming!" Kise shouted euphorically, making a mess around Murasakibara's house. Aomine and him got there earlier, just to help their buddy getting everything prepared.

"Uh? Did Akashi managed to convince him? That's impressive…"The blue haired tanned boy said from across the room. He was resting his back against the wall, trying to look 'cool' while his companions did all the work "Did he induce him about drinking with us?"

"Uhm…I don't think so. I don't think he wants to try after seeing what Midorimacchi did the last time…"

"Ugh! Don't remind me 'bout that" He voiced with a shiver, trying to suppress the memory again "Anyways, we need to find a way of getting him wasted. I don't want to die without seeing Tetsu drunk"

"True! There has to be a way…maybe a bet"

"He's not as stupid as you are" Aomine answered violently, offending his former teammate at the point of almost making him cry.

"Aominecchi! So mean! Don't act like you don't love me!" Kise screamed, throwing himself over the blue head in a miserable attempt of giving him a hug.

"What the-? I don't love you, dumbass!" He rioted, trying to push his harasser's face away.

"LOVE ME AOMINECCHI"

Suddenly, both of them heard a munching noise not that far away, and turn around to face the two-meter high giant eating his snacks nonstop. He looked at them emotionlessly, as if he wasn't even surprised by the pathetic scene he found them into. His attention was completely set in the bag of chips he was holding under his arm and the milkshake between his hands.

"Kise-chin, why are you seducing Mine-chin?"

"Murasakibara!" Aomine greeted him as if he had just entered the house, turning completely away from Kise and giving him a final kick in the knee to emphasize-What do you have there?

The titan, apparently confused by reality in his sugar-high state, had to look down to see what did he actually got in hands. He examined the drink and the snacks, giving them a loving look, as if they were his children.

"I was drinking Maji Burger's vanilla milkshake" He finally responded, after his slow brain ended processing the simple question "I wanted to see why Kuro-chin liked it so much, but it was too cold and I got a frozen brain. Now my head hurts and…"

But neither Aomine nor Kise continued to listen, since both of them had simultaneously the same wicked, mischievous idea…

_23:24 hs._

Kuroko knocked on the door. He certainly didn't wanted to be there right then: He could hear the music from the inside, as well as some regular laughs (not silly drunk chuckles, not yet). He was some minutes late, and he knew his friends were punctual, so he assumed he'd be the last one. They didn't seem to hear the door, so he just rang the doorbell this time instead. He waited for someone to finally decide to move his ass and let him in, and tried to give himself patience. _'I just hope that Midorima-kun won't do the…thing'_ He thought in the mid time, afraid of having to face the situation again.

"Oh, Tetsuya" He heard a familiar voice, emerging from beside his back.

"Akashi-kun" He responded, greeting him politely " You are late"

"My train got delayed" The red head excused himself for his unusual behavior "What's your excuse?"

"I stayed at the court practicing with Kagami-kun, and then I went to the library" He took a look at himself and realized he didn't even went home to change his clothes, he was still wearing his school's uniform, white shirt and black trousers, while his pal was in a more elaborate outfit: red shirt, black tie and trousers and a vest. Kuroko didn't feel sorry for his lack of commitment in his appearance though, de didn't wanted to be there anyways.

The red head just hummed and walked forward, leaning against the wall "You look annoyed"

"I am" Kuroko responded, his face never leaving that unflavored expression.

"You don't need to worry, you'll have fun"

The door suddenly opened and the owner of the house, Murasakibara Atsushi, appeared from the inside. He was holding a red cup in his hands, and wearing a peaceful smile on his face. Apparently, the party was still in diapers and nothing had gotten too wild yet.

"Aka-chin, Kuro-chin, you are here!" He said friendly, patting Kuroko's head affectively "Did you too came here together?"

"No"

"No!"

Both of them blurted out, as if their buddy's word's were assuming the unnecessary. _'Together!?' _Kuroko thought ashamed _'as if we were dating!' _But the purple giant truly didn't have "that" intention, so he was confused by the sudden reaction of the two flustered idiots who were avoiding looking at each other.

"Oh, ok" Murasakibara responded confused, scratching his head "Come in, everyone else has already arrived."

As soon as they went through the door, the music became stronger, more enveloping, more annoying. They walked by the hall, taking a look at the already known surroundings and looking for their former teammates, which they couldn't see in the setting. Entering the living room, they founded the food, some lame decoration, and a bored Midorima sitting on the couch.

"Kise-chin! Mine-chin! Aka-chin and Kuro-chin are here!" The tall purple haired boy screamed, and after two seconds, both the blonde and the blue haired guys were poking their heads through the kitchen door happily.

"Kurokocchi! Welcome!" He shouted, hugging his friend euphorically, ignoring completely the red-head's precence.

_'__Hum, it looks like if I was the phantom after all' _he thought to himself, offended by the lack of respect, decided on making Kise pay later.

"Oi, Tetsu, what's up?" Aomine called, making the addressed boy turn around and forcing away Kise from his embrace. "Do you want something to drink?"

Kuroko involuntarily frowned. He did not usually make any facial expression, but he was tired of being persuaded to do something he didn't want to. He glanced at his friend angrily, he was also holding a red cup, and had a smirking expression which experience told him not to trust. Something about him, just gave away the fact he was up to no good.

"I told you like a thousand times that I…" he began to protest, but was suddenly interrupted by the child-like voice of his blond companion.

"Oh no, Kurokocchi, we did not mean that! Just because we knew you don't like alcohol, we took the trouble to buy you another drink"

"Another drink?" The boy was confused.

"Yup! We didn't wanted you to have a bad time, so we bought you this" Kise gave Aomine a signal, and the blue haired guy just entered the kitchen, only to come back with a plastic blue cup with a straw. "Was it vanilla your favorite flavor?"

Kuroko's eyes sparkled.

"Yes!" He answered blissfully, his blank face shining with desire.

Akashi just stared at the scene, suspiciously scanning the situation. Something wasn't right there, he knew it. But his instincts told him not to interfere; after all, we could also take benefits from the situation.

So, while Kuroko gladly nodded in acceptance and sucked happily through the plastic straw, he just stared with a hidden, devious smirk on his face.

_00:00hs_

"Whooa! I feel weird" Kuroko laughed, holding onto the red head as to not fall into the ground. He was holding the sixths milkshake cup of the night, he just didn't seem to have enough of that rare new flavor. Where did the guys buy it? Certainly, that wasn't the brand he always purchased. He gave the drink another sip and looked at his friend, whose shirt he was holding tightly "Akashi-kun, do you feel the ground moving too?"

Akashi just bluntly laughed. Laughed. Akashi…laughing. He wasn't sure in his best state either.

"It's ok, Tetsuya, it's normal" He chuckled, knowing perfectly what was going on. The blue head just snickered, smiling confused at the rest of the world.

The night was just getting started; they were all in the first phase of drinking yet, which means they were all laughing as retarded hyenas. Every single move Kuroko made, was enough to make the group burst out laughter. He was so freakin adorable, all dizzy and stuff. Kise just wanted to eat him up. But this was just the beginning; they didn't know yet what kind of drunkard he was…not yet.

_01:00hs_

"Oi, Kise! Isn't that your favorite song playing?" Aomine stated, pointing at his friend with his cup, spilling liquid over the mat. "Dance for us!"

" I don't need to be told twice!" The blond shouted and took of his jacket, tossing it to the floor "Watch and learn, losers!"

In an obvious state of complete incoherence, he step above the table in front of everyone and started to dance shamelessly as if no one was watching. He did it 50% because he was drunk, and 50% because, well…that's just Kise. Everyone was laughing out loud at him, even Midorima, who rarely did.

"You look so stupid!" Aomine blurted "Instead of modeling, why don't become a dancer instead? A pole dancer maybe?"

And from that comment, another wave of laughter assaulted the room.

"Hey, where's Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara abruptly asked, trying to recover himself from the giggles "I want to watch him dance too!"

Akashi's head popped up. Wasn't the blue head right beside him a few minutes ago? they looked everywhere around, and suddenly anyone was paying attention to Kise anymore. Where the fuck…?

"Guys!" They heard a scream from the other room, it was high-pitched and excited, as if it was coming from a little kid "Come see this!"

'_Tetsuya?_' Akashi though, sane enough to worry for his friend's health. He got up from the couch and followed the euphoric voice into Murasakibara's room. He couldn't believe his eyes. There was Kuroko, frenetically jumping in the king-size bed and laughing manically as if he were in an amusement park.

"Why the hell is the bed so big?!" Midorima questioned, looking at the enormous piece of furniture in front of him.

"Well, isn't Atsushi big enough?" Akashi concluded, staring hypnotized at the sight of a drunken Kuroko, jumping on the bed as if he was a teenage girl starring at some random movie. _'He looks adorable'_ He thought, but quickly shook his head _'Ugh, what am I thinking? Must be the alcohol…'_

"WAAA! LOOK AT KUROKOCCHI! SO CUTE!" Kise entered the room out of nowhere, snapping Akashi out of his thoughts "LET'S JOIN!"

And violently, he pushed everyone over the bed and started to jump together with Kuroko. They were all just laughing, even Akashi, and pushing and hitting each other, some of them dancing at the music coming from the living room. They were so wasted they didn't noticed just how weird it looked.

And no, if you are wondering, they did not have an orgy…

_02:00hs._

"Guys!" Kise exclaimed emotionally, almost with tears in his eyes "Remember when we were in middle school? When we didn't have to worry at all? All of those happy times…."

They were all resting on the living room now, in round and facing at the ceiling. They were a bit tired from all the jumping and dancing, so they decided to take a rest and ended up like that.

"Happy? Those were the most stressing years of my life!" Midorima complained, pushing up his glasses and making a sour expression "With all the championships and the pressure…"

"No! I'm talking about before, when we used to play happily and as a team, before all of that shit happened" The blonde interrupted, tears forming at the corner of his eyes "SO MANY GOOD MEMORIES!"

And he started to cry. Obviously, he was the drunkest of all. Followed by Kuroko, who was feeling really dizzy but oddly excited. His friends discovered that while he was drunk, he never kept anything to himself. When he had an idea, he just talked it. Never matter if it was something harsh, rude, or offensive. He would just let it out, and be the complete centre of attention for a while. Akashi was having more fun with this side of him than he should; if he wasn't because he was drunk himself, he would have taken notes about the things he said (and maybe used them against him in the future). But at that state he couldn't care less. He only knew that_ his_ Tetsuya, was more talkative and vulnerable, and he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Remember the time Tetsu puked and Midorima slipped over it?" Aomine remembered and everyone started to laugh.

"Oh! Or that time when you founded Momocchi's diary and read it out loud" Kise stated,facing at the dark blue-head while releasing a small chuckle between sobs.

"Yeah! I remember that!" Aomine responded almost imidiatly "I cracked at that part when it said: 'Today I touched Tetsu-kun's crotch. It was with my arm, and I said it was an accident. But it felt soooo goooood I swear I'm no washing my arm like NEVER again'" He imitated Momoi's voice and everyone's tummies started to hurt from so much giggling.

"I remember one time Aka-chin farted during practice" Murasakibara suddenly said, awaking the fury in his former captain's eyes. Obviously, if they were laughing hard before, by this time they were dying.

"I WOULD NEVER COMMIT SUCH A DISGRACEFUL ACT SUCH AS FARTING IN PUBLIC" Akashi stated, abruptly standing up and facing the purple head from above as if he could crush his head with a stare.

"But you did, Aka-chin! You were about to shoot, and you ducked a little and suddenly…poof"

The rest of the group was cracking up so loud that the music wasn't even heard any more. On top of that, they were making farting noises with their hands and the back of their elbows which were getting into the red head's nerves.

"Hahaha! Akashicchi farted!"

"I can't picture that! Akashi farting! Hahaha! Did it smell?"

"I would never have imagined it from you, Akashi-kun!"

But when the red head suddenly started reaching into his pocket and started pulling out a pair of sharp red scissors, everyone shut up immediately fearing for their lives.

"You are acting like children, don't make me _discipline_ you" he said threateningly, opening and closing the scissors in the air to emphasize.

And right away, everyone was hiding with fear behind the sofa.

_03:00hs._

"Hey! Let's play truth or dare!" Kise suggested, trying to reunite the group of who, by the time, they were all spread around the room.

Aomine was playing "beer pong" with Midorima on the tea table, Murasakibara was dancing alone near the stereo (surrounded by thousands of alcohol-filled chocolate wraps) and Akashi was talking with Kuroko in the sofa. The conversation wasn't very serious, they were just chatting about the silly random stuff that their drunken brains enabled them to elaborate. But it was about taking the chance of being together since they didn't see each other frequently. It's been almost two years now since the Winter Cup, they were seniors now, and within all that time both of them gained more trust between each other. So, although they were both wasted and probably unconscious of what they were saying, it was good to have some time to catch up.

But when Kise proposed to play that silly game, which was certain to lead to the humiliation of their companions, they couldn't refuse the offer and joined.

Everyone sat down in a round on the floor, facing each other with no mercy, decided to humiliate and take advantage of their former team mates as much as they could. The last time they did this, it ended up with Aomine prank calling his own grandmother, when he talked to her about…certain topics which are not supposed to be discussed with grannies.

But this time, they knew it'll be worse.

"Ok, who starts?" Akashi questioned, a bit more enthusiastic than most of the guys expected him to be. Maybe the thoughts of bringing despair and shame to another human being made him excited. "Shall we do it in order?"

"Let's spin a bottle!" Kise suggested, picking from the floor a random empty beer bottle.- Let's go!

Faith was decided as soon as the improvised arrow started going round and round, generating suspense and a heart-stopping tension. Whoever felt under the curse of the mouth of the bottle, had to deal with the consequences. And all of them knew it…it was going to get dirty.

Finally, the disgrace fell upon Kuroko, who almost choked on his special milkshake as soon as all the looks where situated on him.

"OoooOOOoohH!" Most of them cheered as they stared at the blankness of their chosen companion's face. This was certainly going to be good.

"Ohhh! Kurokocchi! Truth or dare, love?" Kise asked mischievously, willing to squeeze all the advantages to having a drunken Kuroko at his mercy.

"I'll go with true" The cursed boy choose wisely. Knowing Kise as much as he did, he knew he would have made him do something nasty.

"Mhmm" The blonde made a thinking noise, generating even more anxiety between the group of friends. When suddenly, and evil smirk appeared in his face "If you had to give one of us a blowjob, who would you choose?"

A few seconds of silence passed bye, nobody dared to talk, neither to laugh. They were all expecting their pal to become extremely uncomfortable, but without even changing the nonexistent expression at his face he looked up at the asker with dismay.

"Probably you, since your dick is so small I wouldn't be sucking anything anyways"

There were other two seconds of silence, of realization, in which they just stared at Kuroko with wide open eyes. But suddenly it was violently interrupted with the strongest and wildest wave of laughter of the whole night.

"K-Kurokocchi!" Kise shouted, face so red a tomato would be jealous.

"OHHH! KISE GOT OWNED!" Aomine screamed, falling back to the floor only to continue laughing like a maniac.

"Hahaha! That was superb, Kuroko!"

"A masterpiece!"

They had to actually wait some minutes until everyone calmed down and Kise stopped crying like a little girl. Clearly nobody saw it coming. Not even Akashi, who laughed so hard he almost puked.

"It's your turn, Murasakibara, spin the bottle" Midorima commanded, he tried to push up his glasses but since he was a bit tipsy he missed and almost poked his own eye.

"Oh, alright" The giant did as he said, and soon the group was again under the pressure of fate and dismay. He actually spun it so forcefully the suspense lasted for a long while. Until if finally decided to stop…

"Woo! Aominecchi!"

"Oh no" the blue head protested, rubbing his temples and getting mentally prepared for the challenge.

"Mine-chin, truth or dare?" Murasakibara asked, grabbing some chips and shoving them into his mouth.

"Dare me" Aomine responded persuasively, not giving hints of fear in his narrowed blue eyes. But deep on the inside, he knew he had committed a huge mistake.

"I dare Mine-chin to make out with Kise-chin" The giant compelled with a devious smirk on his lips, gaining from the rest of the crowd a response of gasps and whistles.

"WHAT?" Kise panicked, moving around desperately like an encaged animal.

"Woohoo!"

"My, how accurately uncomfortable!"

"C'mon! Kiss you two!"

The rest of them cheered, but the blond, with the face completely turned red, screamed in annoyance and shame trying not to fall into a panic attack.

"Are you really serious, guys?!" He grumbled, completely freakin out "That's so awkward!"

"You know the rules, blondie. Now get the job done" The drunken version of Kuroko commanded, bringing him to the end of insanity.

"N-NO!" Kise complained, shaking with frustration, trying to make everyone think reasonably "WHAT THE HELL? DO YOU THINK AOMINECCHI WOULD ACTUALLY-"

But he was suddenly shut up by the force of dark strong lips pressing against his without even warning.

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone actually screamed, they couldn't believe they were really doing it, and just stared with disbelief at the uncomfortable scene in front of them: Two males, their friends, tangled between each other, rubbing, grasping at their clothes, devouring their mouths as Murasakibara does his candy. When tongues got involved, some of the spectators got disgusted and had to look away.

By the time they parted, everyone just kept staring in complete silence, unable to respond to the scene they just processed, trying to avoid the fact it actually happened.

"Well, that was…awkward…"

_04:00hs._

"Four of a kind" Kuroko presumed, showing of his game on the table. He was cold, pants were already gone, as well as his shoes, tie and socks. He didn't want to lose anymore, none the game, or his clothes. This one was a good hand, and will sure make his opponent bite the dust.

"Oh, really? What a pity, dear" Akashi said ironically, displaying his own cards on the table "Royal Flush"

Kuroko hit his head on the table as he was, once again, beaten by the undefeated emperor. _'Royal_ _Flush' _he thought _'Royal…it fit's him' ._

This was ridiculous, why did he even accept to play with the one and only Akashi Seijuurou? It was a stupid decision. Well…a drunken decision. Or maybe both. The point is…he was never playing strip poker again.

"C'mon, Tetsuya" The emperor said goofily, yet classy enough to be still considered the same person "Unbutton that shirt for me"

The blue head, with his shame completely burned by the alcohol, opened his shirt without inhibitions. His only struggle right now, was the fact he was losing. Well, Aomine was only on his

underwear…but that's not the point. He was drunk, and he wanted the first place…a throne which Akashi was occupying.

"Why are you so good at this?!" Kuroko complained, unbuttoning his shirt step by step, showing off even more pieces of his pale, skinny body.

"Don't be naïve, Tetsuya" Akashi answered with a sigh "Since I'm always right, I always win. And silly card games are no exception."

"You are so cocky" The blue head responded, mixing the cards again to start another round. Akashi just frowned, a bit offended, but not enough to complain about it. Since, in the end, he knew it was true.

"Hey, guys…"Kise, who was shirtless due to a recently lost hand, suddenly interrupted and gained everybody's attention "I haven't seen Midorimacchi in a while…"

Terror. All of a sudden, everyone just froze in reaction, in realization, trying to avoid the fact that all of them knew what was going on.

No, maybe he was just in the toilet, or passed out somewhere. He had drunk enough, and those are normal behaviors for someone who did. But the group had experience with the green haired guy, and unfortunately, they knew perfectly that he had other "behaviors" when he had drunk enough. But, there was hope, right? There always must be hope…

"YOOHOO!" A high pitched voice was heard from across the hallway.

"Oh, fuck" Aomine swore and immediately got up and hid in the corner of the room.

"NO, NOT AGAIN!" Kise panicked and started to hyperventilate, while everyone tried to find a way of escaping the monster that was heading towards them, about to appear through the door.

The sound of high heels walking through the long hallway echoed in the house, getting louder, and louder, and louder… it was the same as always. Why did he always have to do this?! What kind of drunker does this turn him into?! It all started the first time he tried alcohol in middle school, that horrible night nobody had prepared their eyes for the show. Everyone had a hard time forgetting that one. It still haunts those poor little minds today, making its way through their nightmares. And now it's freaking happening…it's happening again.

Akashi's face turned white, Murasakibara choke on his candy, Aomine almost puked, and Kise started to cry at the sight of a non-shaved Midorima Shintarou, wearing a tight pink dress and make up, walking through the door as if it was a catwalk.

"Helloooo, sweethearts!" He waved and walked towards the horrified group, seductively, and make a forced group hug leaving everyone uncomfortable close.

"Jesus Christ, I told you to control him, guys!" Aomine protested, trying to escape from the unwanted embrace.

"We can't leave him out of our sight for a second! WHY THIS DOES ALWAYS HAS TO HAPPEN?!" Kise screamed, not very sure of what to do anymore.

"I don't know!" Murasakibara protested "Does Mido-chin even know he does this? Does he remember while he's sober?"

"I'm not sure, but I highly doubt it- Akashi commented, pushing the green head violently to the side when he couldn't handle the closeness. "I don't think he'd dare to talk to us if he knew

Aomine's eyes suddenly popped open, brightly shining with hope as he pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" The purple head asks, still trying to get the 'shemale' away from him

"Recording" He manically answered, chuckling deviously.

"I don't want to know what you'll be doing afterwards with that video in your possession, Daiki" Akashi scoffed, gaining laughs from the rest of the group.

"Shut up! This is for our own good. Maybe if tomorrow we show this to him, he'll…" But he was abruptly interrupted, as Midorima realized what he was doing, and immediately turned to face the camera and pose.

"OHH YOU ARE MAKING A MOVIE!? MAY I BE THE STAR? But I warn you, once we start recording together, it might turn into a porno" He said winking seductively, making the other males shiver in disgust.

"NOOOOO!" Aomine screamed, running around the room, tossing furniture apart, desperately trying to escape from the sexual predator.

While everyone stared in disbelief, Kuroko just seemed to be deeply analyzing something. He was staring blankly at Midorima, as if his eyes told him something different to what the rest was seeing. Then, he started pulling his former captain's sleeve, calling his attention.

"I think Akashi-kun would look much better in that dress"

_05:00hs._

"And that's why my dad's a jerk" The red head said, his voice drowned in alcohol, becoming slow, clumsy and patched "He only pressures, and pressures and pressures…you know how hard it is to fill the role?"

Akashi was at his last state of alcoholism, when he started to talk about his private life. But not just to anyone, for some reason, it was only Kuroko the one he addressed the tremendous secrets of his personal life. And at this occasion, in which the listener was just as drunk as the talker, the conversation became an emotional mess.

So there he was, talking, complaining, a beer bottle in one hand, the other closed into a fist. He'd been talking about his dad for a while, and Kuroko just heard and nodded, deciding not to comment as his brain processed ineptly the information.

The party was beginning to fall asleep, since the integrants were so drunk they couldn't even party anymore. Kise was crying, screaming to Aomine about unimportant "heartbreaking" stuff, to which the blue head responded angrily annoyed. Midorima had hopefully passed out a long while ago…but naked…in the fireplace (thanks god it was off). And Murasakibara just ate and complained about the noise. Everything was starting to reach the breaking point.

"You know, Tetsuya, you are good person" Akashi said out of nowhere, cupping Kuroko's face "And very cute too"

The wicked smile on his face made Kuroko nervous. He was staring directly into his eyes, with no restrictions, their faces close enough to be considered compromising. The blue head didn't know what to say. The most handsome person he knew (not that he ever though he was handsome before…definitely not), had just called him cute. If it hadn't been for the alcohol, Kuroko would have blushed in embarrassment. But since the funny milkshakes did happen, he was drunk enough not to react with inhibitions.

"Thanks" He responded innocently, his expression still blank. Akashi seemed disappointed by the answer, and his confusing bitter face generated a moment of silence. Was his drunken confession really ignored that badly? He couldn't bring himself to believe it. It had taken a lot of courage (and alcohol…) for him to be able to do it. And the little blue shit dared to just say 'thanks'? This wasn't over, oh hell no it wasn't.

He leaned even closer to him, resting a hand on the sofa's armrest in a way he was kind of trapping him. Akashi himself didn't knew what he was doing, he wasn't that kind of person who seems to be unaware of the meaning "personal space". In fact, he founded that people annoying. But this side of him, the one who his cold and self conscious being seem to hide, was really enjoying bursting his blue head's personal bubble.

"Tetsuya" He repeated his name after a while "Can I ask you a question?"

Kuroko didn't even think about what he was going to ask, so he just nodded clumsily.

"Sure" He responded after a few seconds, his voice a bit deep with slumber. He felt even dizzier being so close to his former captain. As if the alcohol wasn't the only culprit of his stupid, messy behavior. "Akashi-kun can ask any question"

Was that a seductive tone? Akashi decided to ignore the question in his head, only to stare at the other boy smiling playfully, looking at him from the toes to the ends of his red hair tips.

"Do you think I'm attractive?"

That was an awkward one.

Kuroko slightly smiled and lidded his eyes, looking incredibly irresistible to the red head. He seemed to be thinking, as if the question asked was worth of a confusing analysis. But what he really was doing, was trying to desperate Akashi.

"Maaaaaybe" He slowly said, leaning a bit closer. Akashi smirked, feeling the spiky light blue hair tickling his skin "Why you ask?"

"Because I want to know" He responded, lifting Kuroko's face with his hand so he was looking at him "I happen to be quite interested in Tetsuya"

"Interested?" Kuroko asked confused, titling his head to the side in the cutest way possible "What do you mean?"

Akashi didn't resist the urge anymore, and without more introductions, he crushed his lips against his friend's.

Kuroko didn't know how to react, what to think, so he decided to go with the flow. Soon enough he parted his lips, fully welcoming Akashi into his personal privacy and giving him permission to continue as he wished. That escalated quickly. He felt dizzy, overwhelmed, confused…but incredibly satisfied. He was conscious that he was kissing one of his friends, Akashi, to be more precise. The frightening and dangerous Seijuurou Akashi. But he didn't care, somehow it felt good, and he wasn't going to stop because of a stupid feeling in his chest that told him that his actions were wrong. So he wrapped his arms around his former captain's neck and pulled him closer, feeling more of his heat.

Akashi made him rest his back on the couch and deepened the kiss, not even feeling guilty of his actions as the other boy started to moan lightly against his mouth. It was perfect, so perfect. It didn't matter if he was drunk. His love for Kuroko was still conscious, and he was enjoying every single minute of their encounter. He didn't wanted to admit it to himself while he was sober, but he loved the phantom boy. He has always found him interesting, after a time together he started to feel closer, and one day, out of nowhere he suddenly fell in love. Not that he accepted it, he was an Akashi after all. It would be wrong, it would be disgraceful…but right then, everything felt right.

They felt hot, they felt desperate, they where urgent for each other. They continued as the minutes passed by, time was nonexistent, such as the rest of the room. They did not care about their surroundings anymore. Specially the presence of other four astonished boys who were staring completely confused, with their jaws dropped, and a light tint of pink on their cheeks.

"Why do all of our meetings turn out to be so gay?"

"I ship them tho"

_11:00hs_

Kuroko felt his eyes aching, burning from the blinding light creeping through the window. He felt incredibly dizzy, his stomach was a swirl, and his head was throbbing with pain. That was definitely not a nice feeling to wake up to, so he was incredibly displeased as soon as he opened his eyes. Everything was blurry; it took him way too much time to realize he was staring at the ceiling, and even more time to realize something terrifying: _that was not the ceiling of his bedroom._

He tried to sit down, to scan his surroundings, but as soon as he moved he felt an unbearable wave of pain on his hips, right in his ass. _"What the hell?" _He though scared, rubbing his eyes to clear his vision and look around the room. But, as soon as he moved, he felt something else moving beside him.

For his surprise and disbelief, a messy nest of red hair emerged from under the covers right next to him. He froze, realization taking too much to sink on his shaken brain. Akashi suddenly turned around, facing him, his eyed underlined by two black bags and sleep still present on his face. When their glances finally met, they both became pale, silent. They just stared at each other for a minute, until they both simultaneously made the conclusion anyone would have made.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Both of them screamed in horror, desperately checking under the covers, realizing they were both _completely_ naked.

"What the...!" Akashi exclaimed, quickly getting out of bed, searching for his underwear across the room as if they were his single most precious possession. Kuroko tried to copy him, but as soon as he tried to stand up he fell face to the ground making the red head shiver in dismay.

"Tetsuya! You can't walk properly?!" He exclaimed bluntly, no bothering to help him get up from the floor since they were both naked and…god that was awkward.

"No!" The poor boy complained, supporting himself with the bed while he shakily stood up. "My butt hurts like crazy!"

Akashi almost fainted, now there was no doubt. He couldn't believe it! How can't he even remember!? He fucked his precious Tetsuya! He should have remembered that for the rest of his life! He quickly put on his underwear, and waited for his friend to do the same so that he could grab his shoulders and stare directly into his eyes, worry making him abandon his always so firm posture.

"Tetsuya" He said completely serious, his voice shaking a bit "Did we have sex last night?"

Kuroko's throat was completely dry, he couldn't respond. The only thing he remembered was that he was talking to Akashi on the couch, that he said something about his dad, then that he was interested in him, and then…oh. His face suddenly became red in embarrassment as he remembered their hot make out session, and that made Akashi feel even more uneasy.

"Shit!" He angrily exclaimed, letting go of Kuroko.

"I'm not sure, Akashi-kun. I can't remember we actually…well, you know… doing it." The blue head tried to calm him down, failing miserably as his captain was about to have a heart attack.

"But isn't it obvious!? We were naked, your butt hurts! And I do remember us making out on the sofa!" As he said it he lightly blushed, covering his face with his hands trying to make his breath become even again.

Kuroko felt a sudden twist in his heart. _'Is it that bad to have sex with me?'_ He thought to himself and pouted, trying to suppress the stupid idea as he thought for solutions.

"We should go ask the guys what really happened; maybe they can give us some answers" he maturely suggested, gaining a nod of approbation from the red head.

Both of them burst out of the room, Kuroko only wearing his underwear, since his pants were lost in the living room after a lost poker hand. As soon as they were out, they founded Kise completely passed out on the hallway. And, without much time nor patience, Akashi kicked him awake.

"Uh? Akashichi?" He asked confused, trying recover his senses "Why are you kicking me? So mean!"

"I don't have time for your whimpers, Ryouta. I need you to tell us what happened last night."

"Last night? Ugh, my head hurts, let me try to remember" Kise closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, trying to recover any memory he might have burned with alcohol. "I remember you and Kurokocchi where talking on the couch and I was crying and protesting to Aominecchi…"

"Go on" Akashi commanded

"And then….Oh! You and Kurokochii started an incredibly hot make out session! I don't know why I did not record it! I t was so…" But he was suddenly interrupted by a hard kick in his stomach. Akashi looked at Kuroko, impressed by his sudden violence, sensing he was almost as desperate to know the truth as he was himself.

"What else?! What happened next!?" The blue haired boy demanded, though feeling quite sorry for kicking his friend.

"Ow! That hurt!" Kise complained with a pout on his face "I don't know, after that you both got into Murasakibarachii's bedroom and…Oh, some weird noises came out."

"Fuck" Akashi swore, clenching his hand into a fist.

"Let's go ask the others!" Kuroko insisted, not wanting to accept the facts. He grabbed Akashi's arm and dragged him into the living room, where the rest of the group was.

Murasakibara was cleaning the house since his parent could arrive at any moment, Midorima was helping him, and Aomine was still asleep on the couch without a worry in the world. The desperate couple entered the room bluntly and rushed towards Midorima's direction, since he was the most responsible of all.

"Uh? Akashi? Kuroko? What's wrong?" He asked as he saw the worry in their expressions "The horoscope today said it would be a great day for Aquarius and Sagittarius."

"What happened last night!?" Akashi asked brusquely, completely ignoring Midorima's words. "What did Tetsuya and I do?"

Midorima was surprised by the sudden question, but he was unable to answer. After all, he never remembers whatever he did or saw while drunk. So he just shook his head and stared at his friends with a serious expression.

"Sorry, but I can't recall last night's events" He said for Kuroko's and Akashi's disappointment. "What are you two so worried about, anyways?"

Kuroko's legs were shaking. Half because of the nerves and half because his butt still hurt. He glanced at Akashi, and saw him giving a deep sight, almost losing faith. This was wrong, this was so wrong. First of all, they had sex with a friend. Secondly, that friend turned out to be a male. And last but not least, they couldn't remember anything of it.

It was sad, since they both had a crush on each other although they didn't want to admit it.

"Uh? Kuro-chin? Aka-chin? Already awake?" Murasakibara, who was about to take out the rubbish, asked with a blank expression. "I thought that after last night, you would need more rest."

Both the red head and the blue head panicked.

"Murasakibara-kun, do you remember what happened last night?" Kuroko asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I fell asleep soon after you started kissing Aka-chin…and he took of your clothes."

Akashi almost fainted.

"Did we…?" Kuroko tried to ask, interrupted by his own shame and trembling jaws.

"I don't know, but you can ask Mine-chin, he was the last one to pass out, and he might have seen you two if you did anything" He explained calmly, smiling kindly "If that's the case, congrats on the sex."

Both of the victims looked at each other with red faces and shaking limbs. Internally wishing they could dig a hole three thousands kilometers down the earth's crust and hide for fifty years. Simultaneously they stared at Aomine, peacefully sleeping on the couch. It didn't take long for Akashi to push him and make him fall face down to the floor.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing, Bakashi?"

"Daiki, did Tetsuya and I have sex last night?" That was it, their last chance to know. They were both sweating nervously, waiting for Aomine to answer. The fact that the only witness was suffering from a painful hangover and had just waked up didn't help to hurry up things. Suspense was floating in the air.

"Tetsu and you? Yes! It was wild, I could hear you from the kitchen! I'm surprised you can walk, Tetsu." Aomine suddenly stopped talking, realizing the disappointed looks on his friend's faces "What's the matter? Didn't you guys want to do it?"

"We were drunk, Aomine-kun! And we are males, in case you haven't noticed!" Kuroko protested, frustration evident in his voice "I can't even remember how I got drunk on the first place!"

"About that…"Aomine nervously scratched his neck. Kuroko and Akashi frowned at the action, having already found someone to blame for the facts.

"But, Akashicchi, Kurokocchi" Kise appeared from the hallway "If you guys did it, even though you were drunk, doesn't it mean that you feel something for each other?"

Both Akashi and Kuroko blushed furiously, and then stared at each other, then to the floor. They didn't know what to say. Was this really the time to accept their feelings? And worst of all: was it really the time for everyone to know about it? Akashi sighted for the twelfth time that morning, and composing himself he finally grew some balls:

"The truth is, I really do feel something for Tetsuya" He said without expression, never daring to look at the blue head in the eye.

Kuroko's head popped up with amusement _'Did I just hear right?' _He asked to himself as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. The rest of the group was just staring, waiting for an answer, and smiling like a bunch of fools. The annoying hum of silence was the only thing that could be heard, until Kuroko gulped out loud and closed his eyes since that was the only way he dared to face Akashi.

"I…I also have feelings for Akashi-kun!" He blurted out, completely drunk by nervousness instead of alcohol, and immediately regretting his confession "I mean…no, I'm…sorry for having sex with you!"

Akashi started to openly laugh, not ever trying to hide it. He was clearly laughing at Kuroko, and the poor guy couldn't feel worst. He was about to complain, shout, cry, whatever, until he felt a warm hand grabbing his. And when he looked up in confusion, he met a warm and kind smile from Akashi.

He couldn't help to smile too, although blushing like an idiot, his face leaving the usually unexpressive facade. He was tired, he was mad, he was confused. But he didn't want to think about that stuff anymore. And when things finally started to get better for the two of them, suddenly the rest of the group started to wantonly laugh.

"Hey! What's your problem, imbeciles?" Akashi complained, a bit offended by his former teammates disrespectful behavior "If you have a problem with Tetsuya and I being together you better-"

"Calm down, Bakashi!" Aomine interrupted him, trying to recover himself from the laughter "We are not laughing at your relationship, we are laughing because our plan was a success!"

And then he turned around to high five Kise and Murasakibara, still laughing like fools. Akashi was almost boiling with anger.

"Plan?! What are you talking about?" He demanded to know, slowly letting go Kuroko's hand to turn his into a fist.

"You never had sex, you passed out after making out on the sofa." Aomine confessed, making Kuroko's and Akashi's eyes wide in surprise "We just thought it would be fun to make you believe you did, just so you could confess your oh so forbidden love for each other. We made you a favor, dumbass"

Kuroko blinked several times, trying to understand what the shit was going on _'What?'_

"And why were we naked in your bed?!" The red head desperately asked to Murasakibara, who was already eating a new chocolate bar.

"We carried you there, and we took off your clothes." Kise responded for the giant, who couldn't respond with his mouth full of candy "It was awkward, but you have nothing we haven't already seen in the changing rooms."

"I'm going to fuckin murder you…"Akashi muttered, but was interrupted by Kuroko.

"And why does my butt hurt?"

"Oh…Murasakibara accidentally dropped you while he was carrying you to the bed…sorry about that" Aomine responded, laughing nervously.

Kuroko just hit himself in the face. _'What the actual fuck?' _He though while rubbing his temples. He couldn't believe it; he just admitted having feelings for his former captain in front of his friends…for nothing! If it wasn't because he thought they had sex, he wouldn't have done it! Oh crap! He didn't know what to do, where to hide. If Akashi hadn't admitted his feelings too, Kuroko would have escaped through the window.

"I'm sorry guys, it was all Aominecchi's idea" Kise tried to clean all the guilt from his body "Blame him!"

"WHAT!? It was your idea, Kise!" Aomine complained, punching the blond in the shoulder.

"Kise-chin, Mine-chin, stop fighting…"

Kuroko and Akashi just looked at each other. At the moment, neither of them cared who was responsible for the matter. They just couldn't believe that the other confessed his feelings too, that their love wasn't forbidden, that it wasn't unwanted…but it was accepted. Both of them smiled, and now it was Kuroko who decided to take Akashi's hand.

"Shall we leave the Generation of Idiots fighting alone and go together somewhere else?" The blue head proposed, smiling kindly "I believe we have lots of things to talk about"

Akashi snickered, tangling his fingers with his Tetsuya's.

"I think you've just read my mind- He agreed and glanced at his watch "Shall we eat something? Its midday"

Kuroko nods and both of them leave the house, completely unnoticed by the rest of the group, who was very busy blaming each other. The red head shook his head with frustration.

"What a bunch of idiots" He said, guiding Kuroko to the nearest restaurant he knew "Although I'm quite happy this happened"

"Yeah" Kuroko said awkwardly, still unable to mentally digest the situation "I was scared though, they really can be jerks sometimes"

Akashi smiled and squeezed Kuroko's hand with affection, gaining a questioning look from the blue head.

"Don't worry, my Tetsuya. I'll make sure that when we have sex, we'll remember it for the rest of our lives"

"Akashi-kun!"

**The end!**

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading, this is my first fic so it'd be great if you reviewed. Thank you! **


End file.
